Xmas 1999
by Yume Disney
Summary: In the spirit of Christmas, a deceased twin comes back to try to grant her own wish and bring peace to her brother remember 'TRY' . Knowing her brother may cause her problems, she calls on the help of the Dimentional Witch which gladly helps.Story 1of6
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't posted any new chapters for "Combining Worlds" lately, but I haven't forgotten about it so don't worry. I just decided to write one big Christmas story containing six small stories of six different animes/mangas. You don't have to read the others to know what's happening, but of you want a better understanding of what's going on, wait and read the others. There's a crossover with xHolic and Black Butler, but the characters only play a small part. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Subaru-san."<p>

Subaru grunts as he shifts in his bed. "Subaru-san, wake up."

"Go away", Subaru says waving his arm up at the intruders.

"Oh c'mon, Subaru-san. Don't you want to go shopping with us?"

"No", Subaru replies instantly.

"But, Subaru-san~!"

"Now don't worry, Yuzu-chan. I have a plan."

"What is it, Sora-chan?"

"Follow me."

Subaru keeps his eyes closed as he hears two sets of feet walking out of his room. Subaru sighs, "Finally."

"Sorata, what are you doing with that?" Arashi yells outside Subaru's room.

"Shh," Sorata says, "Nee-chan, you got to be quiet."

Subaru sighs in exasperation as he starts to lift himself off his bed. Clearly he wouldn't be allowed to go back to sleep anytime soon. Outside his door he could hear Arashi, Sorata, Yuzuriha, and Kamui arguing. Subaru reaches the door and opens it.

"Watch out, Subaru!"

"Kamui, NO!" Sorata yells bringing his bucket back. Kamui was standing in front of Subaru, soaking wet and he did not look happy.

"Oh", Yuzuriha whines, "Why couldn't you have just let Subaru-san get wet?"

Subaru blinks at the scene in front of him. Kamui was soaking wet and looked like he was going to murder the awkwardly laughing monk. Yuzuriha was pouting and crossing her arms as Arashi was looking at the ground shaking her head.

"Subaru-san, could you go get dress so we can go shopping for Christmas presents", Arashi asks, grabbing the monk's ear and dragging him away.

"Christmas presents?" Subaru asks looking questioningly at the younger seals.

"Yup! Just four more days till Christmas!" Yuzuriha exclaims jumping up and down.

"Sorata and Yuzuriha wanted to go shopping and they're dragging the rest of us with them", Kamui says trying to shake off the water. Subaru and Yuzuriha cover themselves as the water hit them.

"Kamui-chan~!" Yuzuriha quickly takes off down the hallway and out of view.

Subaru laughs and Kamui beams a smile toward his older companion, "Did the Great King of Angst just laugh?"

Subaru continues to laugh as he looks at Kamui, "Hey. If I'm the King of Angst, then you're the Queen."

"The Prince, actually", Kamui says puffing up his chest in pride.

Subaru laughs some more as he looks skeptically at Kamui, "I don't think that's a good thing, Kamui."

Kamui gives a chuckle himself as they hear Sorata yell, "You two better be ready to go in the next hour or I'm going to soak you so bad with water that it won't even look like you're wet!"

"Sorata, how does that even make sense?"

"Nee-chan~! Must you be so cruel to the man who will die for you? Ow!"

Subaru and Kamui chuckle to themselves again as they heard the sound of a pan hitting something empty.

"C'mon, Kamui. I'll help you wash up", Subaru offers already going to his own room to grab his set of clothes.

"Thanks, but I think I got that part handled when I decided to save your dry skin", Kamui responds still smiling.

Subaru comes out of his room with his shirt on, "Alright then let me at least help you dry off. It's the least I can do for you." Kamui nods his head, blushing as he follows the Onmyouji back to his room.

* * *

><p>"How 'bout this shirt, Subaru-san?"<p>

"Yuzuriha-san. Why did you drag me along with you instead of one the actual female dragons?"

Yuzuriha continued to look at the shirt she had picked out and asked for Inuki's opinion. The Inugami shook his head and his mistress instantly put back the shirt on the rake and found a new one. "Because Karen-san had work today and this isn't really Arashi-san's thing", Yuzuriha responds while holding the shirt in front of her while looking in a mirror then looking to Subaru for approval.

"Yes, but this isn't my thing either", the Onmyouji says as a chill goes down his spine remembering all the times his sister continued to drag him on shopping sprees and forced him to wear the most ridiculous things in all of history.

Yuzuriha shrugged as she placed the shirt over her arm and continued browsing, "Well I figured since you looked feminine, people would just mistake you as my sister or something."

"Then why not have just dragged Kamui along with you? He's more feminine then me", Subaru protested.

"Maybe, but Kamui-san is actually shopping for Christmas gifts unlike somebody", Yuzuriha says poking the Onmyouji's side, "Now wait out here with Inuki while I go try these on."

Before Subaru could protest any further, the Inugami Mistress disappeared in to the changing rooms. Subaru shook his head. Who knows, Maybe he would have been out buying gifts if he hadn't been forced to stay with Yuzuriha. He had people he could send gifts to, like Sorata, Arashi, Yuzuriha, Aoki, Karen, Kamui, and he guessed he could also find a gift for…

"Hello there, Subaru-kun."

'Speak of the Devil.' Subaru gave a small jump as he turned around to see the Sakurazukamori standing right behind him, "Seishirou-san." Subaru bows his head to Seishirou to notify his presence.

"What? No 'Merry Christmas'?" Seishirou says looking hurt. Subaru glares at Seishirou as Inuki begins to growl. Seishirou looks down at the dog spirit and shows a kind smile.

"Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha calls from the dressing room, "How do I look in this?' Yuzuriha steps out and poses in her outfit.

Subaru takes his gaze off of Seishirou and looks at Yuzuriha, "Go back inside."

She looks at Subaru confused, "Why? Does it not look good on me?"

"No. It's just-", Subaru looks back to Seishirou just to find sakura peddles floating by.

"It's just what, Subaru-san?" Yuzuriha asks. Subaru stands there in shock as Inuki starts to push his mistress back in the changing rooms, "Inuki, what's gotten into you? Silly dog."

Subaru continues standing there as a peddle flows past his ear whispering, "See you later, Subaru-kun." He closes his eyes and sighs in defeat.

"Subaru, is everything alright?" Kamui asks coming up to Subaru with bags in his arms.

Subaru finally snaps out of his trance and turns to Kamui, "Huh. Oh, Ya. Everything's fine."

"Under the circumstances at least", Kamui says placing the bags down.

Subaru looks at the bags and then at Kamui, "What did you get that you just have to carry that many bags around?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out in four days", Kamui says gathering his bags again.

"You need help with those at least?" Subaru asks leaning down to grab a few bags.

Quickly, Kamui swings his arms around and sticks out his tongue, "No way, Subaru. No sneak peeks."

Subaru's eyes widen in shock as Kamui continues to smile up at him. "Alright. Fair enough", Subaru says placing his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Kamui-chan! Do you want to see the different outfits I got", Yuzuriha exclaims skipping out of the dressing room with her original outfit back on.

"Uh…" Kamui says sweat dropping.

"There you are, Kamui! Oh, and you found Yuzu-chan and Subaru-san too!" Sorata says walking up to the three dragons with Arashi behind him, both carrying bags and boxes.

"Hey, Sora-chan! Arashi-chan!" Yuzuriha says skipping over to them, "Is that all for Christmas?"

"Yup, but we're going to hide all the presents somewhere on campus so don't even think for a second you're finding out what your gifts are", Sorata says winking at Arashi.

Arashi rolls her eyes at the monk as she drops the merchandise in Sorata's arms as well. "Are you three ready to leave?" Arashi asks as Sorata finally loses his balance and the presents fall all over him.

Yuzuriah and Kamui agree in their own ways with Yuzuriah jumping up and down and Kamui nodding his head, helping pick up the dropped merchandise while still trying to carry his own. Subaru looks behind him once more as the younger dragons make their way out of the mall. The Onmyouji checks his surroundings thoroughly as the last of Seishirou's presence disappears. All that's left is the burning reminders on the back of his hands.

"Subaru, you coming?" Kamui asks turning toward the Sumeragi.

Subaru turns back to Kamui and conjures up a smile, "I'll be right there, Kamui."

Kamui shows a smile as well as Yuzuriha bounces unto her leader's back. Kamui instantly drops to his knees as his bags, and some other things he was carrying, fell to the ground. "Yuzuriha-san", Kamui began.

"I'm sorry, Kamui-chan. Here! Let me help", Yuzuriha says leaning over Kamui's back and grabbing some bags. Kamui's eyes widen in shock as he can feel himself about to fall forward and then jerk back as he feels arms secure around his neck. "C'mon, Kamui-chan~! You can carry the gifts and me, right?" Yuzuriha asks joyfully as she sniggles her head against Kamui's neck.

Wobbly, Kamui stands up with some bags in his hands and gives a squeaky, "I'll try, but don't blame me if you die." Kamui securely holds the fourteen year old girl on his back as he takes off sprinting after Sorata and Arashi who were waiting for the others near the exit. Subaru laughs to himself as he runs after the teens as well.

* * *

><p>"So this is what you bought back at the mall, huh?" Subaru asks walking into Kamui's room.<p>

"Subaru! What happened to knocking before entering?" Kamui says gathering up the scattered things on the ground.

"I just wanted to check on you before dinner in an hour. Making sure your actually going to show up this time", Subaru says crossing his arms.

Kamui blushes as he remembers last night when he ran into a certain Dragon of Earth that just had to go on a movie-and-dinner date. "Okay then I'll make sure you show up as well", Kamui says remembering the time the Sumeragi came home late one night and missed a very important dinner.

Subaru began blushing as he remembered that night very well when the Sakurazukamori happened to kidnap him for their own special night. Kamui shows a triumphant smile and continues to try to shove the bag under his bed.

With one final push, the bags finally go under, but one object falls. It catches Subaru's eye and the Onmyouji bends over to pick it up, "What's this?"

Instantly, Kamui's face goes pale and he tries snatching it away from the Sumeragi, "Give it back!"

Subaru holds it out of Kamui's reach as Kamui tries jumping for it. "Hold on there, Shorty." Kamui sticks his tongue out. "Why do you need a book on different alcoholic drinks? You're still too young", Subaru says skimming through the book.

"C'mon, Subaru. You're telling me you've never drank when you were sixteen?" Kamui asks crossing his arms.

"Actually, no. And if I did, it was only for special occasions back at the Sumeragi Estate", Subaru says smirking at the young dragon. Kamui scoffs as he looks the other way. "I'm going back to my room now and taking the book with me", Subaru says ruffling Kamui's hair.

Kamui instantly faces Subaru and tries snatching the book again, "Oh c'mon, Subaru. That's really just a gift for someone else", Kamui lies hoping the Sumeragi will believe him.

Subaru shakes his head and makes his way out of the room leaving Kamui just standing there. Subaru goes back to his room as he continues looking through the book. He had to admit, he could really use some of the drinks right now.

Subaru sighs as he throws the book on a nearby desk. Two pictures flutter out of the book and lands on the ground. He picks them up and looks at them. One of the pictures had three young kids playing with each other and enjoying each other's company. One of the young boys had bright laughing purple eyes and looked to be about seven years old. He was being chased by another boy with spikey hair and yellow eyes who appeared to be at least nine years old. The last youth was of a girl who had wavy, short, dirty blonde hair with her eyes shut that seemed to be maybe five years old. She was sitting in the tree watching as the two boys played with each other.

"Kamui and Fuma, I suppose", Subaru says setting the picture down next to the book. The other picture, though, was the thing that surprised him the most. "How did he get this? I always keep this in a secure place", Subaru says as his eyes widen in shock. The picture contained his younger self along with the two people he cared for most.

"I remember taking that picture! Oh, we all had a blast that day! Wouldn't you agree, Subu-chan?"

Subaru drops the picture and instantly looks behind him, "Ho-Hokuto-chan?"

Sumeragi Hokuto was standing (or at least floating) behind her brother, showing a huge smile on her face. "Subaru!" the ghostly figure of the girl shrieks as she flies past her brother, "Why do you have this? You're not drinking are you?"

Hokuto holds up the book Subaru had taken from Kamui. "Well?"

Subaru just stands there, blinking at whom he thought to be his deceased sister, "Hokuto-chan."

"Well, Sumeragi Subaru?"

Subaru blinks again, "No."

Instantly, Hokuto's face becomes sad, "Oh. That's too bad, then. It would've been easier for Sei-chan to get into your pants of you were drunk."

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru screams, a blush coming to his face.

"OHOHOHOHO! Good to know I haven't completely lost my little brother. That reminds me", Hokuto says whacking her dazed brother with the book, "Why haven't you and Sei-chan got together yet?"

Subaru looks at Hokuto confused as he rubs the back of his head, "Hokuto-chan. Seishirou-san killed you. How could I ever love someone who has broken my heart and taken away my only sister?"

Hokuto whacks the back of his head again as he gives a cry of pain. "Baka! Don't you know anything? I swear, you and Sei-chan are too stubborn for your own good", Hokuto exclaims banging the book again, against her brother's head.

"Ow! Hokuto-chan! How are you able to do that? You're supposed to go through stuff", Subaru says holding the back of his head.

"Well if you must know", Hokuto says placing her hands on her hips, "I was brought back to make sure you don't do anything else idiotic. Although, I still have no idea what exactly my price is for being here."

"Your price, Hokuto-chan?" Subaru asks. Hokuto nods, but before she can say anything else, a knock is heard from the door.

"Subaru! Time for dinner", Kamui says from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there", Subaru exclaims, placing the picture of Kamui and his friends back in the book and snatching it. He heads out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen with Hokuto following after him. Subaru walks to the table and takes the seat next to Kamui as he hands him the book, "Here. After dinner though, I need to talk to you."

Kamui quickly snatches the book and opens to the front of it so only he could see. Instantly, Kamui's face goes pale as he slowly nods his head.

"So...uh... Subaru-san. Is that the reason we heard screaming up in your room?" Sorata asks pointing to Hokuto who was floating behind Subaru the whole time.

"I'm not a 'that'! I may be a ghost, but that gives you no excuse to call me a 'that'", Hokuto says angrily.

"I'm sorry. Sorata-san. Everyone. This is my Onee-chan, Sumeragi Hokuto", Subaru says gesturing to the floating girl. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, but Kamui seems to be the only one to fully comprehend the situation since Subaru was willing to show him that part of his past.

"Hokuto? You mean the one who died by the hand of the Sakurazukamori?" Kamui asks.

Subaru nods his head, "Apparently she was brought back for my sake, I guess."

"Well nice to meet you, Subaru-san's sister. My name's Arisuwaga Sorata and this is Nekoi Yuzu-chan", Sorata says shaking Hokuto's hand and gesturing to the fourteen year old next to him who was excited of their new guest.

"Hello, Hokuto-chan! It's very nice to meet you. This is my dog, Inuki. You can see him right?" Yuzuriha asks hugging her Inugami.

"Well of course I can see him. I am a ghost after all", Hokuto says giving a cheerful laugh.

"Wow. That's some laugh you got there, Miss. But I'm sure it's not as pretty as Nee-chan's", Sorata says leaning over to Arashi.

The mink just rolls her eyes as she holds her hand out to Hokuto, "An honor to meet you, Sumeragi-san. My name is Kishuu Arashi."

Again, Hokuto laughs as she hugs the mink, "No need to use formals with me. You can just call me Hokuto-chan. Nice to meet you as well, Arashi-chan." Arashi's eyes widen from the surprise hug as Subaru bangs his head against the table.

"So then you weren't the one to bring her back, huh Subaru", Kamui asks patting the other's back. Subaru moans as he continues to keep his head on the table.

"Oh~! You must be Kamu-chan", Hokuto says floating up to the purple eyed savior, "If you think that you'll win my brother's heart, then you've got another thing coming. Subaru's heart already belongs to Sei-chan."

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru exclaims instantly jumping up. A huge blush comes across his and Kamui's face s everyone stares at the three with Hokuto laughing hysterically. "I think I'll be excused now", Subaru says; face still burning hot as he walks out of the room, "Come, Kamui."

Kamui clutches to the book in his hand and bows to Hokuto, "It was nice meeting you face to face." Kamui then quickly runs out after Subaru, leaving the other three alone with Hokuto.

"So who is 'Sei-chan'", Sorata asks Hokuto suspiciously.

Hokuto turns her head to face him as she sits on the table, "Sei-chan is someone very important to me and Subaru and even though the both of them won't admit it, they love each other."

Sorata thinks this new information over before he asks his next question, "So then why are you here?"

An evil grin comes across the older twin's face as she explains her plan to the others.

* * *

><p>"In here, Kamui", Subaru says motioning the boy in his room. Kamui enters the Sumeragi's room as Subaru sets up wards. Kamui looks at the Onmyouji questioningly.<p>

"To make sure my sister doesn't float in on our conversation."

Kamui nods his head as he takes a seat on the bed. His attention is turned to the second picture that was in the book. Subaru looks at it as well.

"Is that the reason why you had that book? To hide those pictures?" Subaru asks sitting next to Kamui who hung his head down.

"I'm sorry, Subaru. For taking that picture of you, Hokuto, and Seishirou. I wanted to remind myself why I continue fighting, why we continue fighting. I'm sorry", Kamui says looking away.

"There's no need to be sorry, Kamui. I understand", Subaru says bringing Kamui into his embrace, "How did you obtain the picture though?"

"I came in your room one day and saw something sticking out from under your pillow so I pulled it out and saw it was that picture."

"And you took it", Subaru finishes for him.

Kamui nods his head, "I'm really sorry, Subaru."

"Don't be", Subaru says as he brings Kamui closer.

"So why is your sister here? Wasn't she supposed to have moved on?" Kamui asks pulling out of Subaru's embrace and looking up at him. Subaru moans again as he leans on Kamui's shoulder. "Are you not happy to see her again?" Kamui asks patting the Sumeragi's back.

"It's not that. It's just that she can be very loud and talkative. I'm afraid she will reveal my love for the Sakurazukamori. She's already said that I love Seishirou, but she didn't mention that Seishirou was Sakurazukamori and I don't plan on telling the rest of the seals any time soon", Subaru says as he continues to lean on Kamui. Kamui looks at Subaru with sympathy.

"Sumeragi Subaru! Come down here with Kamui to finish your dinner right now!" Hokuto exclaims from downstairs. Subaru and Kamui shiver as they head back down to the dinner table. They take their seats as they notice Sorata, Yuzuriha, and Hokuto all giggling about something. Kamui chooses to ignore it as he goes back to eating as Subaru gets another shiver down his spine. Hokuto wasn't going to make this Christmas easy for him.

"So, Subu-chan", Hokuto asks going up to her brother, "Did you get a gift for Sei-chan yet?" Subaru stares at Hokuto as Hokuto smiles back at Subaru.

"No", Subaru replies after a while.

Hokuto pouts and crosses her arms, "Subaru~! I'm sure… no POSITIVE… that you would break Sei-chan's heart if you didn't get a gift for him."

"Hokuto-chan. I haven't had time to go shopping for a gift", Subaru says trying to reason with his sister.

"That's not true! We went shopping earlier today", Yuzuriha exclaims showing off the new collar she got for Inuki.

"And besides, the man doesn't even have a heart. How could it break?" Kamui says under his breath as Hokuto comes over and smacks the back of his head, "Ow!"

"So what were you planning on getting for him, Subaru", Hokuto asks.

"I'm not sure, Hokuto-chan. You'll just have to wait and see", Subaru lies as he goes back to eating.

"Okay~! I bet you though my gift for him will be even better", Hokuto exclaims holding her head up high. Sorata and Yuzuriha go back to giggling as Subaru looks at Kamui confused. Kamui shrugs and continues to eat.

* * *

><p>"Subaru! Kamui! You awake!" Sorata asks banging on the Sumeragi's door, "Subaru! Kamui!" The door opens to reveal a Sumeragi, but not the Sumeragi the monk was hoping to see. "Good morning, Hokuto-chan. How are you this morning?"<p>

"I'm fine, except for the fact that Subu-chan and Kamu-chan walked out on me last night while I was giving them fashion tips", Hokuto says crossing her arms and giving a pout.

"I'm sorry, Hokuto-chan. Subaru's been walking out on you a lot lately. How are you going to put your plan in action?"

Hokuto smiles as she makes her way to the bathroom with Sorata following her behind. "Gonna call on back up. Care to join me?" Sorata nods his head vigorously as Hokuto floats in front of the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. I need help. Give Yuko a call", Hokuto chants and taps on the bathroom mirror, "I don't have to say that, but it's really fun."

The mirror's reflection begins to waver as Hokuto's reflection is replaced with the image of a woman with cat like eyes and long black flowing hair. She was wearing a Santa-looking dress with a hoodie. "Hello, Hokuto. I was wondering when you would call."

"Hello, Yuko-chan! I need help with Subu-chan. I think he's going to make this Christmas difficult for me", Hokuto says as she slumps against the bathroom counter, "Do you think you can help me? I'll just pay more for this as well."

"No need, Hoku-chan. Your price will stay the same. I will help you by sending someone to help. This is his price to pay for my services earlier. He's very trustworthy and will help you with your plan with ease", Yuko says as a small colorful tornado starts up next to Hokuto and Sorata, "After all-"

The wind dies down as the colors disappears revealing the person. An evil glint comes into Hokuto's eyes as Sorata stands there gaping. The person looks to them revealing his demon red eyes, "I am one hell of a butler."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have the rest of the story posted up in the next 2-3 days hopefully, depending if another writer's block hits me. Chapter 2 maybe up sooner now that I look at what I've written so far. For now, here's why Subaru and Kamui walked out on Hokuto. I'm gonna go and try to finish up the rest of this story and see if i can get stared on my Christmas Vacation story with the Ouran Host Club. See ya, I'll try to post soon. <strong>

"Subaru!" A loud knock sounds from the Sumeragi's door. "Subaru, please let me in!" Subaru moans in his bed as he gets up and makes his way to his door. "Subaru!" Another loud knock.

Subaru finally opens the door to find an annoyed Kamui on the other side. "Kamui? It's two o' clock in the morning. What's wrong?" Subaru asks rubbing his eyes.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Kamui asks hopefully.

"Another nightmare?" Subaru asks letting the small boy in.

"Worse. It's a living one", Kamui responds sitting on the ground, "Is it possible to put up your wards and keep them up while you sleep?" Subaru blinks and nods his head as he takes his ofuda out and sets up his wards around his room. "Thank you", Kamui says curling up in a ball on the ground. Subaru shows a small smile as he picks up Kamui bridal style and places him on the bed. "Hey!"

"Would you really rather want to sleep on the floor then on a nice warm bed?" Subaru asks laying down next to Kamui.

"No", Kamui replies; a small blush coming across his face as he sniggles closer to the Onmyouji.

"Goodnight, Kamui."

"Goodnight, Subaru."

"Oh~! How cute!" Hokuto exclaims taking pictures of the two.

"Hokuto-chan! How did you get in here?" Subaru yells getting up quickly.

"I thought she couldn't get past your wards, Subaru", Kamui says, fear clearly showing in his voice and eyes.

"I may not have been that powerful of an Onmyouji like Subaru, but I still have powerful contacts", Hokuto says with that same evil smirk across her face whenever she thinks up one of her crazy plans.

"Like who?" Subaru asks looking worried.

"Like a certain Dimensional Witch", Hokuto responds going over to Subaru's closet.

"Who?" Kamui asks as Subaru's face goes white.

"I'll explain later", Subaru says sitting back down on the bed.

"Ugh! Subaru! Did you learn nothing from your Most Fashionable Sister when I was alive", Hokuto exclaims throwing out white trench coats, turtlenecks, and anything that wasn't Hokuto's taste, which was everything, "Tomorrow, you and me are defiantly going shopping along with Kamui."

Subaru looks to Kamui who was holding his head in his hands, "The reason why I came in here was because Hokuto was attacking my closet as well as my body."

"Your body? Hokuto-chan!"

"Now, Subaru. Kamui is worse than you were when you were sixteen. I mean, have you seen how skinny the boy is. He's more bone then flesh! And don't get me started on his dressing style", Hokuto complains as she continues to rampage through Subaru's closet. As Hokuto continues complaining about both Subaru's and Kamui's dressing and living style; the two boys made their way out of the room and down the stairs.

"I got the keys. Ready to go?" Subaru asks opening up the front door letting in the cold. Kamui nods his head as he makes his way out. The both of them run to the Onmyouji's car and they quickly leave.

"So where are we going?" Kamui asks trying to warm himself up.

"To the nearest hotel that's the farthest from my crazed sister", Subaru says driving out of Clamp Campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of X-mas 1999. Hopefully the last or second last chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the day after that.**

* * *

><p>"Room service!" A maid calls behind the door.<p>

"Finally", Kamui complains as he sets the remote down and hops off the bed. He opens up the door as two maids come in with two carts of food.

Subaru's eyes widen to see the many delicacies stacked on the carts, "How much did you get, Kamui?"

Kamui's eyes widen in joy as he licks his lips and rubs his hands together, "There were too many good things to choose from so I picked everything that looked the best."

"And it resulted in this much food? I hope you have enough money for this", Subaru says standing next to Kamui with his arms crossed.

"Money?" Kamui asks, all hope disappearing , "You have to pay for all this?"

Subaru's eyes widen as he looks back to the carts of food, "Excuse me, Miss."

One of the maids that had stayed setting up a place to put all the food turned around, "Yes, Sumeragi-sama."

"How much is all this?" The maid takes out a piece of paper that was on the cart and handed it to Subaru. One look at the bill and the Sumeragi instantly fainted. Kamui picked up the bill next and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Is something wrong, Shirou-sama?" The maid asks.

Kamui shakes his head as he continues to look at the bill, "You can go now. Thank you." The maid bows as she leaves. Kamui looks at Subaru as he places a blanket over the still unconscious Sumeragi. "I'll be right back, Subaru." Kamui says as he takes the carts out of the room and shuts the door. He looks around to make sure no employees are around and to see if the hallway is empty. He pushes the carts over to the door at the end of the hall and knocks on it. Kamui quickly runs behind one of the many plants decorating the hallway for Christmas. The door opens, but Kamui can't see what the person looks like.

"Hey, Seishirou. Did you order room service?"

Kamui freezes as he finally sees Fuma stepping out of the room along with Seishirou as they investigate the two carts that appeared in front of their room.

"No, I didn't", Seishirou says picking up the bill from the second cart that Kamui forgot to take out, "But I think I know who did." Seishirou hands Fuma the bill and a smirk comes across both hunters' faces. "I think we should go give them a visit", Seishirou says, taking out his sunglasses and covering his mismatched eyes.

"I think you're right. In fact", Fuma says, slowly backing up toward Kamui, "I'm sure, KAMUI would gladly let us in." Fuma grabs Kamui before the young boy had a chance of escaping.

"Fuma, let go of me!" Kamui shrieks as Fuma places him under his arm.

"Not until you open up your hotel room", Fuma says poking Kamui's nose.

"Even if I did, you still wouldn't let me go", Kamui complains.

"Then how about you open up the door and I don't kill you", Seishirou says stepping closer.

Fuma and Kamui both glare at Seishirou as they reply, "No."

"What's going on out here? Kamui, what are you up to now?" Subaru asks stepping out of his room.

Kamui looks at Subaru with fear as Fuma clutches him tighter and Seishirou smiles to Subaru, "Hello, Subaru-kun."

"Subaru! Run!" Kamui yells as he begins struggling again.

Subaru looks at Seishirou as he slides his hand into his pocket where his ofuda was, "Hello, Seishirou-san. May I ask what you're doing here?"

Seishirou chuckles as he steps in front Subaru and strokes the Sumeragi's face, "To see you, of course." Subaru jerks back as he takes out his ofuda and gets ready to attack his twin star.

Fuma quickly steps on between both onmyoujis as he places his hand near Kamui's face, "If you attack, Sumeragi, Kamui dies."

Subaru glares as he puts his ofuda away and Seishirou glares as well, "So when I threaten to kill him you say no, but it's perfectly fine for you to threaten to kill him?"

Fuma glares back at Seishirou, "The same goes with you and Subaru, as well, you know. I bet you anything that if I were to grant one of the Sumeragi's wishes, you would probably go off and do something stupid like using the Sumeragi as a suicide weapon and give you remaining left eye to him."

"Please. I'm not that stupid", Seishirou responds. Fuma puts Kamui down as he and Seishirou keep arguing. Kamui walks over to Subaru as they sneak away from their arguing twin stars. The both of them run out of the hotel and back in the Sumeragi's car, breathing heavily.

"Well that was as interesting morning", Kamui says as Subaru starts the car up. Subaru looks over to Kamui with a "Really?" look on his face. Kamui shrugs as he sinks into the passenger's seat. "So now where are we off to? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and it's not even eleven in the morning yet."

"Well we can't go back to Clamp Campus because I'm sure my sister would just drag us back out to go shopping and we certainly can't go back to the hotel because of that whole dilemma", Subaru says taking quick glances from the road to Kamui.

"And we can't go to Ueno Park because of the chance Seishirou might be there", Kamui says jokingly.

Subaru laughs as he replies, "And we can't go to the Government Building because Fuma might be there."

Kamui abruptly stops laughing as he looks at Subaru confused, "Wait. How do you know Fuma would be there?"

"How do you not? He always goes in and out of that building along with some other Dragons of Earth", Subaru says looking back at the boy with the same expression.

"Really? I guess since I'm always in the hospital or on bed-rest, I haven't really noticed", Kamui says with a smile, "Gee. Do you think that's where their headquarters are?"

"Maybe. I mean, it would make sense."

"Maybe then we should gather all the Dragons of Heaven and raid the building to see."

"But then if it's not, how do you think the people would react to see Dragons of Heaven ready for a battle", Subaru says as he turns down another street of Tokyo.

"Hmm", Kamui whines as he crosses his arms, "Why must this year be difficult for us?"

"I don't know, but I think it's just about to get more difficult", Subaru says panicky.

"Why?" Kamui asks looking in the direction Subaru was. Kamui froze in place as he saw Hokuto on the corner of the sidewalk next to them, pointing straight at them with an evil glint and mischievous smile in her face.

"Kamui, hold on!" Subaru says, quickly stepping on the break. Kamui uses his feet and arms to keep him firm in his spot. The car comes to a stop as both Kamui and Subaru looked up to see a pale man with red eyes and black hair with bangs, wearing a butler suit stand in front of them with his hands on the car. Both boys continue to look at the butler as he goes to Subaru's side of the car and opens it. The cars behind them honk as screams are heard, telling them to get off the road. The man pushes Subaru over to Kamui's side as he starts up the car again.

"Hey! What so you think you're-"

"All will be answered shortly. I am just merely parking the car next to Hokuto-sama so she may talk to you", he says in Japanese in a way that makes you want to trust him. Subaru didn't like this guy one bit. The butler stops the car next to Hokuto as he gets out to open the other side for Subaru and Kamui. The two of them slowly got out as Hokuto keeps smiling at them.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I don't think I would've seen my brother again for a long time if it wasn't for you", Hokuto says in English.

"You are most welcome, Lady Hokuto. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't help such a beautiful girl", the butler, known as Sebastian, says in English as well, bowing and kissing her hand. Hokuto laugh her maniac laugh as Subaru feels like he was going to be sick.

Kamui looks at the three of them confused as he tugs on Subaru's coat and whispers to him, "What are they saying?"

Sebastian turns to face Kamui as he shows a devilish smile, switching back to Japanese, "I am dearly sorry, Kamui-kun. My name is Sebastian. I am form England and I came to help Hokuto-sama with a certain plan of hers." Hokuto smile viciously as Subaru's face goes white.

"Hokuto-chan. I thought you said you came back for my sake", Subaru says as he starts rubbing his head.

Hokuto laughs again as she says, "Well of course I did! I'm here for the sake of your love life." Hokuto looks over her brother and see he's still wearing his same clothes he left in yesterday. "And apparently for your fashion sake as well. Which reminds me, let's go shopping!"

Kamui instantly spins on his heels and starts to walk away, "No."

Subaru just stands there not even trying to escape because he knew that since it'd be trying to escape from Hokuto, there was no escape. Hokuto growls at Kamui until her face turns pure, evil in delight. She stomps her foot and points at Kamui, "Sebastian. I order you to make sure Kamui dies not leave my side until I am done with him."

"Yes, Hokuto-sama", Sebastian says kneeling in front of her as he puts his right hand over his heart. Subaru looks at Sebastian in amaze as Sebastian is immediately gone from sight.

"Who is he?" Subaru asks bluntly.

Hokuto just smiles at him as she responds, "He's a butler from England that the Earl of the Phantomhive Family generously gave to me for a while. He will do whatever I say when I order him to do something for me. Yuko sent him to me for help."

"Hokuto-chan, what exactly is your plan?" Subaru asks annoyed.

"All will be revealed in time, little brother. For now, it's time to shop!" As soon as Hokuto says this, Sebastian is back with his hands on Kamui's struggling shoulders.

"Let go of me! I don't want to go shopping."

"OHOHOHO! It seems you have no choice. Now are you going to just complain the whole time or will you take advantage of the wonderful opportunity The Most Fashionable Girl in the World has given you?", Hokuto asks, patting the top of Kamui's head. Kamui mumbles something under his breath as Subaru pats his back in comfort. It was going to be a long say for the both of them. And since Hokuto now had her own butler that she could command, who knows what will happen.

* * *

><p>"Oh~! Isn't this just the cutest headband you have ever seen?" Hokuto asks, showing the other three boys the reindeer headband she found. Subaru sighs as Kamui rolls his eyes.<p>

"The cutest headband in the world, Hokuto-sama. Will this be for little Kamui-Kun-"

"I'm not little!" Kamui interrupts as Subaru holds him back.

Sebastian ignores the boy's protest as he continues, "Since you bought Subaru-sama the dark blue shirt with snowflakes on it?"

Hokuto laughs as she places the headband on Kamui's head, "Of course! After all, it goes with the brown-fingerless gloves I got him." Kamui shuts his eyes and clutches his fists. Subaru noticed the young boy counting backwards and couldn't help, but chuckle at this. This doesn't help Kamui calm down at all. "Oh~! Look at this, Subu-chan! We can get these for your outfit, as well", Hokuto says holding up black tight leather pants. Subaru turns around as Kamui looks as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, that made me feel better", Kamui says bending over in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, don't worry, Kamu-chan. I found these brown pants for you to wear too!" Hokuto exclaims, holding up another pair of jeans, except this time brown. Kamui completely drops on the floor as he moans in his hands. "Here, Sebastian. Take this to the checkout counter and buy this", Hokuto says, handing Sebastian the clothes and accessories she decided to get for Kamui and Subaru.

"Yes, Hokuto-sama. If I may suggest for your plan, though", Sebastian says as his eyes look over to a section where there were collars. Hokuto's wicked smile comes back, but to Sebastian's disappointment (and Kamui and Subaru's relief); Hokuto responds no and orders him to just buy the clothes they picked out today. "Yes, Hokuto-sama", Sebastian says with a smile and a bow. If he was disappointed, he didn't show it.

"Oh, and then we need to go get wrapping paper and bows", Hokuto says, going into a thinking pose.

"For what, Hokuto-chan", Subaru asks knowing he's going to regret asking.

"For my present to Sei-chan! And did you find a gift for him, yet?" Hokuto asks.

"No. I don't think I'd be able to afford it, anyways", Subaru says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sumeragi Subaru, don't lie to me! I know that Obaa-san would give you money to live on", Hokuto says, crossing her arms, "You can just share my gift to him, then. He'll be happier to know the gift was from you, anyways."

"What is your gift for the Sakurazukamori, Hokuto-san?" Kamui asks.

"It's a surprise that he'll love forever!" Hokuto exclaims throwing her arms up in the air and giving her long laugh.

"Sebastian!" Subaru calls as the butler now returns with the bought clothing.

"Yes, Subaru-sama?" Sebastian asks.

"Because I'm the brother of Hokuto, I'm able to order you to do stuff as well, right?" Subaru asks.

"You're very pretty, Subaru-sama, but I'd have to refuse the offer for I don't think it would be right 'to go stuff' with my current master's brother", Sebastian says, giving a predatory look. Subaru groans as Hokuto starts laughing again.

"Great. There's another one", Kamui says grabbing Subaru's coat and dragging him away. Hokuto continues laughing as she follows the two out of the store with Sebastian right behind her.

"Sebastian, find me the closest store with amazing wrapping paper and wrapping strings or bows. That's an order", Hokuto says, standing firm on the ground with one hand on her hip and the other pointing down the street.

"Yes, Hokuto-sama", Sebastian bows and takes off. Hokuto links her arms to Subaru and Kamui as they make their way to Sebastian who was standing in front of another store. Sebastian opens the door for them as Hokuto pushes the two in.

"Oh~!" Hokuto shrieks, already heading off to look at the wrapping paper, "This could be perfect!" Subaru's face becomes more worried as Hokuto found wrapping paper with the words "Innocent, Un-touched, Virgin, Touchable" and other words that made Subaru's face burn up. Subaru turns to talk to Kamui, only to see he was gone.

A scream comes from across the store that sounds like Kamui, "Subaru!"

"Kamui!" Subaru yells, running towards his distressed friend. He turns the corner to see Kamui being bounded with wrapping paper by Fuma, tape keeping the young dragon from speaking. Kamui looks up to Subaru with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Fuma turns toward the Onmyouji and a smirk comes across his face, "Hello, Sumeragi-kun. I hope you don't mind me wrapping up my gift here and taking him home." Subaru crosses his arms as he glares at Fuma. Fuma walks up to him as he crosses his arms as well, "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I guess we're about to find out", Subaru says whipping out his ofuda.

"Sebastian!" Hokuto screams as the demon butler already pins Fuma down to the ground.

"I'm really sorry about my friend here, Hokuto-chan. I've been trying to teach him better, but clearly he needs more training."

"That's alright, Sei-chan. Do you mind training my brother, as well?" Hokuto asks Seishirou as they come walking up to the four.

"It would be my honor, Hokuto-chan", Seishirou says with his trade mark smirk as eh kisses her hand, "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

Hokuto pouts, "But then you'd be retuning my gift to you."

Seishirou looks at the girl curiously as she floats up to his ear. Hokuto starts whispering in Seishirou's ear and a grin comes across his face. "How generous of you, Hokuto-chan. I must say that I wish you could have kept that a secret from me, though", Seishirou says smiling down at Hokuto.

Hokuto laughs as she puts her hand on Seishirou's chest, "Well this gift is also for him, as well, but he agreed that my gift to you would also be a gift from him!"

"Well then I'll make sure I thank him properly on Christmas Day."

"Don't worry, Sei-chan. I'll give you everything you need to please my brother."

"Hokuto-chan, please!" Subaru exclaims, his cheeks turning redder and redder. He couldn't believe this was happening, especially with both 'Kamuis' and the butler standing right there. Fuma was laughing on the ground, but was still being pinned by Sebastian and Kamui's face was also red with embarrassment. Hokuto laughed in triumph as she patted Subaru on the back.

"Okay, Sebastian. I'll take over from here", Seishirou says, taking the arm that was locked in Sebastian's grip.

"Of course, Seishirou-san, Sebastian says, pushing Fuma down once more to the ground and getting off of him.

Fuma chuckles again as Seishirou starts taking him out of the store, "I'm sorry again about the trouble, Hokuto-chan. I'll be waiting till Christmas."

"And I'll have him ready", Hokuto exclaims to the assassin, "Bye, Sei-chan!"

"Hokuto-chan, can we please leave now?" Subaru asks agitated.

Hokuto laughs as she pats her brother's head, "Alright, just let me buy the wrapping paper and ribbons and then we can continue shopping!"

Kamui and Subaru groan as they walk off to the cashier. "I'm really sorry for all this, Kamui", Subaru says looking to the side of him expecting to see the sixteen year old, "Kamui?" A muffled scream comes behind him as he looks toward the sound to find Kamui still bound and gagged. Subaru's eyes widen as he quickly runs back to Kamui and takes the tape off him. "I'm sorry about that. You ok?"

"Ya. I can't believe you forgot about me, though", Kamui says wriggling around in his wrapping paper cocoon. Subaru looks at him concerned as Kamui gets nowhere by doing such.

"Do you need help?", Subaru asks after a while of Kamui struggling.

"Nah, I got it", Kamui responds through gritted teeth.

"Um…you sure, Kamui?"

"Ya, I'm sure."

After a few more minutes of silent struggling, Hokuto's voice is heard, "Sebastian!" Sebastian comes walking up and picks up the still struggling Kamui and flings him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I can do this on my own! Subaru, tell him to put me down!" Subaru continues to stand there in shock as Kamui continues to be taken away by Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>'s it for that. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve in the X world and that means Hoku-chan's plan will be put into action. The next part is just showing how Sei-chan responded when he first met Hokuto again and Sebastian for the first time. And if you don't know, "I am one hell of a butler" is practically saying Sebastian is both a butler and a demon. I learned that from the manga so I'm pretty proud of myself, sadly '-_-... OK, BYE! <strong>

"Isn't this wrapping paper perfect for Sei-chan's gifts", Hokuto asks Sebastian as she holds up the "Innocent, Un-touched, Virgin" wrapping paper.

Sebastian smirks as he nods his head, "By what you have told me of your 'gift', I think it's perfect." Hokuto smirks herself and begins laughing.

"Hokuto-chan?" Hokuto stops laughing as she looks behind Sebastian to see Seishirou standing right behind him.

"Sei-chan!", she goes floating past Sebastian and hugs the shocked assassin around his waist, "Sei-chan, I'm so happy to see you!"

Seishirou slowly hugs the girl back as he tries making sense of all this, "Hokuto-chan, it's great to see you too, but how-?"

"Yuko-chan, The Dimensional Witch, sent me so I can make my wish come true!"

Seishirou blinks as Hokuto continues to sniggle her head against his broad chest, "And what exactly is your wish, Hokuto-chan?"

Hokuto looks up at him and an evil twinkle is shown in her eyes, "You're so cruel, Sei-chan. You're telling me you already forgot what your future sister-in-law told you before you put your hand through her chest?"

Seishirou blinks some more as they here a scream is heard calling, "Subaru!" Both look in the direction as they see Subaru run by as he calls, "Kamui!"

"Oh, so Subaru-kun is here as well?", Seishirou asks as Hokuto finally lets go of the older man. Hokuto nods her head as Sebastian gives a cough.

"Oh, yes. And this is my butler till-", Hokuto looks to Sebastian questioningly.

"Till your goal is complete", Sebastian says with a smile and then bows in Seishirou's direction, "I am Sebastian Michealis. It is a pleasure to meet you. I take it you are Subaru-sama's love interest."

Seishirou smiles at him as he bows as well, "Pleasure to meet you as well, Sebastian. I take it you're not just any normal butler."

Sebastian smirks as he replies, "Well I am one **hell** of a butler."

Seishirou nods his head, "Understood. So then will you be returning back to hell once your business with Hokuto-chan is finished?"

"No. I will be returning to England to my original young master, Ciel Phantomhive."

"England, you say? How interesting. I hear it's an amazing country, although not as amazing as Japan."

"Yes, well, one can debate."

"Alright, you two, knock it off. Subu-chan and Kamu-chan need us", Hokuto says interrupting the two, "Sebastian!" Sebastian bows and takes off.

Hokuto and Seishirou walk over to where the other four are to see Kamui tied up in wrapping paper, Subaru standing there in shock, and Sebastian pinning Fuma to the ground. Seishirou looks to Hokuto and says, "I'm really sorry about my friend here, Hokuto-chan. I've been trying to teach him better, but clearly he needs more training."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the last chapter for this story. Sorry that all characters may seem very OOC, but in my defense... i was in an interesting? mood and it just happened to affect my writing, but then again isn't that how character's usually act as wel, by how we feel. Enjoy! **

"Well, Hokuto-sama. It seems today may be our last day together working as a team", Sebastian says as he takes down the bag Hokuto decided to shove Subaru's outfit he would wear today in.

"It seems so, huh", Hokuto says with a pout, "And I was really starting to enjoy having a butler around. Where were you in the year 1990 when I needed you?"

Sebastian gives a chuckle as he starts pulling out the clothes, "Back in my dimension, perhaps with another master."

Hokuto thinks this over as she sits down on her brother's bed, "How did you hear of the Wish-granting Witch, Yuko?"

"Well, I'd presume all magical beings would know of her. After all, she is well-liked."

Hokuto sighs as she helps match up the clothes with Sebastian, "I just hope this works. I would blame myself more if Subaru were to get more hurt."

Sebastian looks at her for a while before he sighs as well. He uses his hand to lift her ghostly chin up so she was looking at him. Her eyes were glistening with un-shed tears. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself, at all, Hokuto-sama. You didn't know any of this was going to happen."

"But that's the thing! I did know this would happen!", Hokuto says jerking her face away, finally letting her tears fall, "Well, I didn't _know_ it was going to happen, but I had a feeling it was and I just edged them on to get more close."

Sebastian wiped Hokuto's tears away; he never did like to see a woman cry, "Hokuto-sama, what happened back then happened. There's no changing the past, no matter how hard we want it to. The best thing to do is to leave the past behind and move on."

Hokuto looks up to Sebastian, until she starts crying again and hugs the butler around the waist. Sebastian holds her in an embrace as she continues to cry in his chest. After a moment of silent comfort, Hokuto pulls out and wipes her tears, "Thank you, Sebastian. For everything. You're the kindest demon I've ever met."

Sebastian chuckles, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Hokuto finally shows a small smile, "If you weren't, then you wouldn't have tried cheering me up."

"I could've been doing so for my own motives, though."

Hokuto shakes her head, "Even if it's for your own gain, you still did a good thing." Sebastian thinks this over as Hokuto checks the clothes over one more time, "Ok. I think this is ready. I'll go get my brother from Kamui's room and you just get ready, ok?"

* * *

><p>"Pocky? That's all you got for her? Pocky?" Subaru asks in disbelief as he holds up a box of chocolate pocky.<p>

"The girl's crazy for it, Subaru. I didn't know what else to get her", Kamui says shrugging.

Subaru shakes his head as he begins wrapping the box in wrapping paper, "Well, at least you didn't get her a lingerie."

"Hey, Karen-san's a soap land girl. It seemed fitting."

"Tsk", Subaru placed the wrapped pocky along with the other wrapped gifts.

"I can't believe tomorrow's Christmas. This year is going by so fast. Before we know it, the Promise Day will be here", Kamui sets the last present to get wrapped down as he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Subaru looks at him concerned as he goes over and wraps his arms around the youth as well, "Don't worry, Kamui. I'll be right there beside you, protecting you no matter what."

Kamui lays his head against Subaru's chest as he takes a deep breathe. He really hoped Subaru was telling him the truth, "Do you promise?"

Subaru looks down at the youth. His amethyst eyes were closed and he was breathing calmly. Subaru swore Kamui started to glow like an angel, an angel who really did need protecting. Subaru kisses the top of Kamui's head, "I promise."

A blush comes from the Angel's face as he digs his head in Subaru's chest, "Thank you."

"Subu-chan! Can you come with me quickly?" Hokuto asks, floating up to Kamui's door. She sees her brother comforting Kamui and instantly regrets interrupting, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Hokuto-chan. What did you need", Subaru asks, letting go of the teen and standing up.

"I need to show you something in your room quickly."

Subaru nods his head and starts walking out, "I'll be right back, Kamui." Kamui nods his head as he goes back to wrapping the gift. "So what did you need to-"

"Now!"

"Hey! Hokuto! Sebastian! Let go!" As soon as Subaru stepped in his room, Sebastian had grabbed both Subaru's wrists as Hokuto grabbed his feet and dragged him over to his bed. Sebastian took off the Onmyouji's trench coat with his ofuda and handed it to Hokuto, who threw it in the back of Subaru's closet. Next, Sebastian proceeded to take off all of Subaru's clothes as Hokuto had instructed and started to put on the new clothes.

A huge blush came over Subaru's face, "H-hey! Wh-wh-wha-wha-what do you think yo-you-you-you're doing? St-stop it!"

"Oh, don't worry, Subu-chan. We're just getting you all pretty up!" Hokuto exclaims bringing out the wrapping paper.

Sebastian had just finished dressing Subaru as Subaru looked at Hokuto with wide eyes, "That's the wrapping paper you got yesterday, isn't it?"

Hokuto's smile grew into an evil smirk, "You know it."

Subaru backed up on the bed as he tried getting away, "Don't you dare use that as-as-…" Sebastian tapped on Subaru's forehead which caused the man to fall into a deep sleep.

"Thank you, Sebastian", Hokuto says getting started on wrapping Subaru's upper body.

"Of course, Hokuto-sama", Sebastian says working on wrapping Subaru's legs. Once they finished wrapping up Subaru from neck to feet, Sebastian flung Subaru over his shoulder and grabbed a box full of decorations and other stuff. Hokuto opened the window of Subaru's room and they took off into the sunset horizon. When they got to their destination, Sebastian opened up the penthouse window and saw no body was home.

The two immediately got to work starting off by placing the still unconscious wrapped Subaru on the leather couch and hanging something over him. They placed light around the living room that when turned on, only dimmed and took out bowls filled with cherries, whip cream, and chocolate syrup. The last thing they did was place a note tied to Subaru's chest with a dark blue ribbon.

"That should do it. I hope Sei-chan loves what I did for him", Hokuto says while dusting her hands.

"I'm sure he will. We should probably get out of here, though. It's near midnight and he could be home any minute now", Sebastian says as he disposes of the box and wrapping paper. Hokuto nods and they make their way to the window. Before they are able to leave though, the television suddenly turns on.

"Hold it, you two. Your time is up and it's time for you to go back to where you belong", Yuko says, looking around the room, "I must say, you did an excellent job with the Sakurazukamori's place."

Hokuto nods her head as she floats back to the television, "Thank you, Yuko. Must we be returning now, though?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but your wish has now been fulfilled. It's time to leave. Besides, Sebastian's master has been nagging non-stop about him not being there."

"I see he's gotten him-self in yet another situation then", Sebastian says with a smirk. Yuko nods. "Hugh. It seems I will be behind schedule then in getting ready for the new year. Oh well, I'll just have to work three times harder." The wind begins to pick up as it encircles around Sebastian. He bows to Hokuto one more time, "It was an honor to serve as your butler, Hokuto-chan. Good bye."

She sadly waves her hand, "Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Now, Hokuto-chan. Let's talk about your price."

Hokuto looks back to Yuko and nods her head, "What is my price?"

"In another dimension, another pair of twins needs your help. They need help in trying to pair up two of their friends. Their names are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. I wish you the best of luck with these two." The television blacks out and once again the wind picks up.

A moan is heard from the couch, "Ho-kuto-chan?"

Hokuto turns around to see her brother's head lift up slowly. She waves sadly at him and says before she disappears, "Hopefully I'll see you soon, Subu-chan. I love you, never forget that!"

His head still aching from the spell, Subaru watches as his sister is taken away from him once again. "Ho-kuto-chan." He tries reaching out to the space that use to have his sister, but to no avail. He gives one final struggle, then blacks out.

* * *

><p>He came home not too long after Yuko sent Hokuto and Sebastian away so when he saw his Subaru-kun asleep on the couch tied up in wrapping paper with the words "Innocent Un-touched Virgin", Seishirou made a mental note to thank the Sumeragi girl and the demon butler later. Seishirou kneeled down to where Subaru's face was and stroked it lovingly. He looked so peaceful while in sleep.<p>

"They probably did something to him involving magic", Seishirou said to himself as he noticed the note tied on Subaru's chest. He took it out and read it.

"Dear Sei-chan,

As promised, here is mine and Subaru's Christmas gift to you. Subaru should be waking up about now so feel free to un-wrap him and start putting on the toppings I left for you. The ribbon that was holding this note can also be used for *cough* other purposes and I'm sure you'll understand what I mean once you look at Subu-chan's wrists. Anyways, I've left my brother in your hands so if you do anything, like provoke my spell and I see you in the afterlife without Subaru, I'm going to murder you again and I don't care I fit's impossible because I'll make it possible. By the time you read this it should be midnight or so, so Merry Christmas! Sebastian and I are gone already so I won't be seeing you anytime soon. I wish you the best of luck with my brother. **Don't **screw it up like the idiot I know you are.

Your future sister-in-law,

Hokuto

P.S. Told you I'd have everything prepared."

Seishirou smiles down at the letter, then looks to the clock in his kitchen and as Hokuto said, it was midnight, Christmas Day. A moan came from the unconscious body and Seishirou turns his attention back to it. Subaru begins to open his eyes as he yawns.

Seishirou smiles as he brushes the younger man's bangs out of his face, "Merry Christmas, Subaru-kun."

Subaru blinks as he continues to fully wake up, "Good morning, Seishirou-san. Where's Hokuto-chan?"

"She left already. Probably back to the afterlife."

Subaru sits up as fast as he could in his circumstances, "What?"

Seishirou puts a hand on Subaru's chest and lays him back down, "Calm down, Subaru-kun. She'll be before your eyes before you know it."

"Why? Are you finally going to fulfill my heart's wish and kill me?"

Seishirou looks at the boy shocked, "Isn't your heart's desire to kill me, though?"

Subaru shakes his head as he looks at the man, "No. Even though you did kill my sister and broke me mentally and physically, I still wanted to die by your hands. After all, it is a beautiful thing to die-"

"By the hands of the one you love", Seishirou says finishing off for Subaru. Subaru nods his head as he looks down.

The Sumeragi finally realized the position he's in and his checks flame up, "Seishirou-san!"

Seishirou covers his ears as he flinches away, "Please, Subaru-kun, not so loud. It is only midnight." Seishirou noticed Subaru struggling and helped him rip off the wrapping paper and threw the ribbon aside.

Seishirou stared at Subaru and Subaru just blushed more. What Subaru was wearing really blowed Seishirou away.

Subaru has a headband on his head with a Holy star on each side. A collar was placed around the Sumeragi's neck with the word "Snowflake" on it. He was wearing a dark blue with snowflakes on it and a white sleeve shirt under. Tight black leather pants and dark blue socks with snowflakes on it as well finished the ensemble. Seishirou then understood what Hokuto meant by using the dark blue ribbon with the things on Subaru's wrists. On Subaru's wrists were leather cuffs and metal hoops hanging on the side.

Seishirou continued to stare in awe as Subaru blushed more, "Uh…Seishirou-san. Sis you really think that I wanted to kill you all this time."

Seishirou snapped out of his gaze as he looked at Subaru's emerald eyes. The color of his eyes seemed to pop out more, "Yes. I did. I mean, you said yourself, I killed your beloved sister and I broke you mentally and physically. How could you still love me?"

Subaru shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I did try hating you and I did want to feel anger toward you for the past nine years, but-but I just… couldn't. Love is a funny thing, Seishirou-san. I love you and that's never going to change, no matter what." Subaru reached up and pulled off Seishirou's sunglasses so that now emerald could clash with amber-white mismatched eyes, "I'll always love you."

Seishirou searched in Subaru's eyes and of course saw nothing but honesty. Seishirou sighed in defeat, "If you're going to be honest, I may well be too. I've been lying to myself, as well, for the past nine years." Subaru looked at him questioningly and was about to say something until Seishirou caught him off, "Hear me out. The thing I've been lying about is me winning the bet. I was too stubborn to admit it, but I did lose and you did succeed in making me feel. I may not have realized it, but from the first time I saw you under the sakura tree when I was eighteen, I fell in love with you. I've loved you from the very beginning and I was too stubborn to admit it. But now, I'm not. I love you, Sumeragi Subaru, and nothing will ever stop that."

Subaru looks at him with a shocked look, "Yo-you do?" Seishirou nods his head as Subaru lunges forward and hugs him, "Oh, I'm so glad."

Seishirou hugs him back tightly as he looks up. A smirk comes across his face as he looks up, "Look at that. Mistletoe."

Subaru blushes as he looks up as well, "Huh, look at that."

"You know what that means, don't you Subaru-kun?"

Subaru is about to protest until he feels Seishirou's lips pressed against his. A moan escapes his mouth instead as he allows Seishirou's tongue to enter into his mouth. Seishirou puts one hand on the Sumeragi's check and another on the small of his back.

Seishirou ends the kiss and sees a huge blush on the young man's face, "You're so cute, Subaru-kun." Subaru looks to the side of him to see the dishes displayed with what Hokuto had left behind.

He reaches a hand over to scoop up some whip cream and wipe it over Seishirou's face, "You look cute with whip cream on your face too, Seishirou-san."

Seishirou uses his hand to whip off the whip cream as he licks it off his hand with a chuckle. "Well, you know, Subaru-kun," he uses his hand to take some chocolate syrup and smears on Subaru's face, "I'm sure you'd be more delicious now with chocolate tainting your pure skin."

Subaru laughs as he grips Seishirou's suit to 'try' to get the older man off of him. Seishirou keeps Subaru in his arms as he attacks Subaru's face and what little access there was on his neck with licks and kisses. "Seishirou-san~!"

Seishirou laughs as well as he grabs the forgotten blue ribbon. He grabs one of the Sumeragi's wrists and puts the ribbon through the metal hoop. He then proceeds in getting the ribbon through the other metal hoop and hoists the Sumeragi up. "You wouldn't actually think I would let this opportunity pass me by, do you Subaru-kun?"

Subaru shows a smirk himself even though a huge blush is still placed on his face, "I would've been disappointed if you did." Seishirou leads Subaru to his bedroom with the ribbon and ties the ribbon to the post bed. Seishirou takes his suit and dress shirt on to expose his torso and leans down to once again kiss the Sumeragi.

"I love you, Subaru-kun. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Seishirou-san. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! This next part, I really don't know how any of this happened all these characters decided to control my fingers and write this so...Merry Christmas! <strong>

Hey, where's Subaru?", Kamui asks as he brings his wrapped presents down to the living room to put under their tree.

"Oh, he's…um" ,Sorata says, trying to think up an excuse to tell Kamui.

"He's out on another job and he won't be back till maybe tomorrow", Arashi finishes for Sorata.

"Oh, ya! Right! Thanks, Nee-chan", Sorata says going back to hanging ornaments on the tree.

Kamui blinks his eyes as he places the gifts down. "So he's going to miss Christmas?", Kamui asks disappointed.

"It seems so. I'm sorry, Kamui. I know you were really excited about spending Christmas with Subaru-san, but we got a better surprise for you", Sorata says, slapping Kamui's back, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

Kamui coughs for a while until he asks between gasps, "And what exactly is that surprise?"

"Here, follow me", Sorata says, leading the still coughing Dragon of Heaven to his room.

"What are we doing in- Hey, Sorata! WHAT THE HELL! OPEN UP THE DOOR, SORATA, BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

"Now, now, Kamui-kun. You're hurting my feelings."

Kamui's eyes widen in shock as he stops banging on the door and turns around to see Fuma, "Fu-Fuma! What are you doing here?"

Fuma's smile widen in joy as he takes big steps toward Kamui and wraps his arms around the young boy. Kamui froze in place as Fuma continued to hug him, "I'm here because I wanted to tell you that I'm done."

"Done?"

"Done with the war. I don't want to fight you anymore. I love you."

"Tsk, liar."

"No, I'm really not. I love you." Kamui looks at Fuma in disbelief. "Fine. But you got to give me props for trying right." Kamui bangs the top of Fuma's head with a pillow. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, TEME!" Kamui yells as he continues to hit Fuma with the pillow until they got to the window.

"Oh , c'mon, Kamui. How about just one bang then in the spirit of Christmas", Fuma says with a smirk and his arms wide open in welcoming.

Kamui glares at Fuma, "Fine." He drops the pillow and walks up to Fuma. He takes the shudder of the window and bangs Fuma with it causing the Dragon of Earth to jump away.

"SORATA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Kamui yells swinging open his bedroom door.

"RUN!", Sorata yells as Kamui stomps down the stairs. All the Dragons of Heaven run outside of the mansion and scatter in the campus, hiding in the dark shadows in the night.


End file.
